Oh My Goddess! Part 2
Oh My Goddess! Part 2 is the 111th overall episode and the last half of the season 5 finale of The WB's Charmed. Summary Transformed into powerful goddesses, the Charmed Ones must battle the Titans of myth before they take over Earth. However, Piper's life is turned upside-down when Leo accepts his call to become an Elder. Piper's loss and anger consumes her, allowing the Charmed Ones to destroy the Titans but at the expense of losing Leo. Characters 5x23-PiperHalliwell.jpg 5x23-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg 5x23-PaigeMatthews.jpg 5x23-LeoWyatt.jpg 5x23-DarrylMorris.jpg 5x23-SheilaMorris.jpg 5x23-ChrisHalliwell.jpg 5x23-Cronus.jpg 5x23-Demitrius.jpg 5x23-EliseRothman.jpg 5x23-Finnegan.jpg 5x23-RolandElder.jpg 5x23-Evan.jpg 5x23-ElfNanny.jpg Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *Sheila Morris *Chris Perry *Cronus *Demitrius *Elise Rothman *Finnegan *Roland *Evan *Elf Nanny Magical Notes Powers Terms Artifacts Notes and Trivia * French episode title: Le Choc des Titans - 2ème partie * This episode marks the only instance where Phoebe had the ability to teleport while not under the influence of evil. * Piper is the last Charmed One to possess the ability to conjure an element in either of her lives. * Chris telekinetically closes the manor door at the end of the episode, continuing the Charmed season finale tradition. * The original ending of this episode showed Chris waving his hand and Leo disappearing. You then see Leo reappearing in a cage in Valhalla. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. * The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase "Oh, my God!". * When Cronus asks the sisters who they are, Paige answers "The Supremes", referring to the american girl band that were active during the 60's and 70's. * At the end of the episode Phoebe asks Paige if she'll miss being a warrior princess, after having given up the powers of Athena. This is a reference to the tv-series "Xena: Warrior Princess", which often deals with Greek Gods, such as Athena. Glitches * Continuity error: When Phoebe is knocked down by Cronus, she's wearing flats. However, when she gets up, she's wearing the same spike heels that she and her sisters wore as goddesses. * Piper teleports "Up there" whilst she is a Goddess, however you can only get "Up there" if you orb, which is why the titans had to kill some whitelighters before they could kill the elders. * When the titans are hunting him, Leo looks at his hand before he starts turning invisible. Gallery Screencaps Cronus_and_Demetrius.jpg| GodessesShielding.jpg| EveryoneWantingPheebs.jpg| Phoebeenjoysmen.jpg| Goddess2.jpg| Goddess3.jpg| Goddess5.jpg| Goddess6.jpg| PortalopensDeath.jpg| Goddess7.jpg| Goddess8.jpg| GoddessElder.jpg| PiperSAD.jpg| GoddessLeo.jpg| Goddessnomore.jpg| GoddessElder2.jpg| Goddesselder3.jpg| Goddesselder4.jpg| Charmed-Caps523_223.jpg| Gif Gallery :Click for animation. ChrisGoddess.gif| PiperFlingingChris.gif| Pipermnature.gif| ChrisSendLeoAway.gif| Promotional Pictures 5x23-WB-1.jpg 5x23-WB-2.jpg 5x23-WB-3.jpg 5x23-WB-4.jpg 5x23-WB-5.jpg 5x23-WB-6.jpg 5x23-WB-7.jpg 5x23-WB-8.jpg Episode Stills 5x23-01.jpg| 5x23-03.jpg| 5x23-04.jpg| 5x23-05.jpg| 5x23-06.jpg| 5x23-07.jpg| 5x23-08.jpg| 5x23-09.jpg| 5x23-10.jpg| 5x23-11.jpg| 5x23-12.jpg| Normal ohmygoddess3.jpg| Videos Video:Charmed 5x22-23 ep|Episode Trailer Quotes :Paige: On your knees! Kiss the hand of the Paige. :Piper: It's not nice to piss off Mother Nature. :Phoebe: Thank God! :Piper: You're welcome. International titles *Spanish (Spain): ¡Oh, mis diosas! - 2a parte *Spanish (Latin America): ¡Oh, por Dios! - 2a parte *Serbian: O moj Bože! - 2. deo Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 5